Secretos
by rox siniestra
Summary: Diez secretos se revelan, por parte de cierto peleador Darkus, ¿Qué sera lo que oculta?


**Yo: he regresado con un nuevo fic**

**Tsubasa: ¬_¬ es otro de bakugan**

**Yo: n.n" bueno es que la verdad a muchos les gusto el primer fic y decidí hacer otro**

**Ryuga: ¬_¬ excusas**

**Yo: dejen de estar en mi contra… Dark dilo**

**Dark: olvídalo, ninguno lo dirá**

**Yo: -.- si son pesados, bueno ya que, bakugan no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes**

_**Ace Poov**_

Secreto… secreto… secreto… esa es la palabra que he dicho siempre, nadie sabe nada de mí, mi paso es algo que nadie debe saber, mi presente lo mantengo oculto, y estoy seguro que mi futuro será solo misterio.

Pero me he decidido hace una pequeña lista de mis diez mayores secretos, no para que todos lo sepan, sino para poder quitarme esa opresión de confesarlo todo…

SECRETO NÚMERO 10

Cuando tenía unos cuatro años, mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a mí, pero no fue por irse con otra mujer, o por dinero, ni siquiera por asuntos con mis abuelos, no, él se fue porque yo existía.

Verán mis padres no estaban casados, ni pensaban casarse, hasta que mi madre se entero que estaba embarazada. Mi padre, a petición de mi abuelo, le pidió matrimonio a mi madre, se casaron y luego de dos meses nací.

Sé que yo fui la causa de muchos problemas en mi familia, pero aun así, me quieren, o eso pienso yo, a excepción de mi padre, que, aunque mi madre no lo sepa, yo escuchaba cada una de las conversaciones que ellos tenían. A decir verdad creo que saber la verdad me hizo superarlo más fácilmente.

SECRETO NÚMERO 9

Cuando tenia trece años di mi primer beso, no fue mágico, no fue especial, no fue algo que quiera recordar, ya que no lo di con la chica que me gustaba, momento, a mi no me gustaba ninguna chica a esa edad, bueno el caso fue que bese a mi mejor amigo.

Fue muy extraño, ya que fue por accidente, por mi parte fue accidente, ya que él si me quiso besar. Después de eso tarde un tiempo en volver a hablarle, no por enojo, sino por vergüenza, él era mi mejor amigo, ¿Qué digo? Él era como mi hermano.

El tiempo pasó y nos volvimos a hablar, pero no fue lo mismo, ya no hablábamos tanto, casi nunca nos juntábamos, y ni hablar de ir a la casa del otro.

SECRETO NÚMERO 8

Cuando estaba en primaria mis compañeros me trataban muy mal, la verdad no se porque, pero siempre me hacían sentir muy mal, pero jamás lo demostré.

Y ¿saben por qué jamás lo demostré? Bueno fue porque al ver la sonrisa de mi madre, la cual pensaba que ya tenía mucho amigos, no pude decirle la verdad, ya había sufrido mucho, no podía verla sufrir por mí.

SECRETO NÚMERO 7

Hace no mucho aprendí a tocar el bajo. ¿Por qué es un secreto? Por las canciones que compuse, son de mis emociones y sentimientos. ¿Qué sentimientos? Todos los que muestran mi lado más sensible, por ejemplo el amor, la tristeza, y todos esos.

Uno pensaría que con cantar y tocar esas canciones tendría a todas las chicas detrás de uno, lo admito eso me gustaría, pero no vale la pena que todos sepan mis sentimientos solo por unas cuantas chicas lindas.

SECRETO NÚMERO 6

Mi madre lleva internada tres años. Tiene un problema en su sangre y en el corazón, pero aun así los médicos siguen buscando una cura.

Me dijeron que no era hereditario, así que yo no lo tendré, pero los médicos se equivocan a veces.

A mi madre la voy a visitar cada vez que puedo, pero aun así no son muchas las veces que voy a verla, con todo lo ocurrido con los bakugan y la resistencia deje de verla un tiempo y cuando al fin la vi, varias lágrimas recorrían mi rostro. Estaba feliz de verla, pero no en ese estado.

SECRETO NÚMERO 5

Cuando entre en la secundaria me paso exactamente lo mismo que en primaria, en otras palabras no dejaban de molestarme, hasta que un día comencé a salirme de las clases con excusas como "tengo que ir al baño" o "no me siento bien".

Con el tiempo comencé a odiar la secundaria, llegue al punto donde con solo poner un pie el ese horrible lugar, me daba media vuelta y me alejaba, no solo porque no me agradaba la gente con la que me tocaba convivir, sino también porque prefería buscar un trabajo y comenzar a trabajar, así podría pagar los gastos del hospital, aunque sé que es seguro medico lo cubría todo, prefería tener el dinero, por si luego mi mamá necesitara algún medicamento o algo por el estilo.

Aun después de todo mi madre jamás se entero o sospecho de todo esto, en realidad nadie de mi familia lo llego a sospechar, ya que jamás hable de la escuela antes, no les di motivos para sospechar.

SECRETO NÚMERO 4

Le tengo miedo solo a una persona, ¿Quién es? Muy sencillo, es Keith Clay. ¿Por qué le temo? Solo porque paso tiempo cerca de Mira él comenzó a amenazarme diciendo "que no me acerque a ella", "que no me propase", "que tome distancia", y muchas otras mas.

Saben aun me pregunto ¿Qué pasaría si otro se acerca a Mira? Tal vez me deje de amenazar, o tal vez solo me odia y usa a Mira de excusa.

A todo esto, aun no puedo creer que Mira no se dé cuenta de la forma en la que su hermano me trata, es decir, hasta Dan se dio cuenta, ¿Cómo demonios Mira no se da cuenta de eso? Y para que Dan si se diera cuenta, debía ser más notorio que el noviazgo de Julie y Billy.

SECRETO NÚMERO 3

Fui niñera por un poco más de un año. Es extraño ya que no soporto a los niños, o en el caso de los que cuidaba, bebes.

Creo en habré cuidado a casi cada bebe en Vestal, ¿con que fin cuide bebes? Por dinero, tal vez no era mucho, pero era algo. Creo que aun hay madres que me recuerdan, el otro día una señora me pregunto si yo era "Ace el niñero", y como ya no quería tener nada que ver con bebes, le mentí y le dije que no.

SECRETO NÚMERO 2

Tengo una hermanita. ¿Cómo es posible? Bueno mi padre se volvió a casar, y como era de esperarse formo una verdadera familia.

Kumiko, solo tiene diez años, por lo poco que se, entendí que ella es una peleadora Darkus al igual que yo, desconozco cual es su bakugan, y no la conozco a ella personalmente, y dudo que ella sepa algo de mi.

Ahora que lo pienso, puede que la hay visto, pero no supiera quien era.

SECRETO NÚMERO 1

Mi mayor secreto, aunque creo que ya muchos lo deben saber, pero aun así, si ella no lo sabe, aun es secreto para mi.

Estoy enamorado de Mira Clay desde el minuto en que la vi, ella es perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Saben algún día le confesare lo que siento, pero mientras su hermano me tenga amenazado de muerte, no le podre decir todo tranquilamente, aunque no se si deba esperar, ella puede estar enamorándose de otro, y yo aun pierdo mi tiempo esperando.

Pero a decir verdad, por ella vale la pena morir…

**Yo: bien ¿Qué les pareció?**

**Reiji: ¬_¬ seguimos enojados**

**Yo: ¬.¬ me cansaron hare un fic con los cinco donde terminan embarazados de Doji o Ginga**

**Los 5: estas perdonada**

**Yo: ^^ así me gusta, bueno ya saben reviews, sugerencias, aclaraciones, todo es aceptado**

**Reiji: somos flexibles ^^**

**Yo: nos vemos en el próximo fic… Mata-nee**


End file.
